This disclosure relates to document processing methods and systems. According to an exemplary embodiment of this disclosure, a document processing method and system is provided which attributes metadata to isolated areas of a preexisting document, such as a student assessment, and subsequently processes the preexisting document and attributed metadata to generate a processed document which includes the content of the preexisting document formatted according to standards provided by another independent document creation process.
The present disclosure relates to the process of assessing the attributes of a student or group of students at selected times during their learning process and particularly relates to the assessment and evaluation of student attributes or progress in a structured classroom where a teacher is required to educate the students to a level of proficiency in various subject matters and at particular grade levels. Typically, in a grade level classroom, the teacher periodically gives the students printed form assessments or tests, as they have previously been referred to, in order to obtain an indication of the student(s) level(s) of proficiency in the subject matter of immediate interest.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0075290, published Mar. 25, 2010, by DeYoung et al., and entitled “AUTOMATIC EDUCATIONAL ASSESSMENT SERVICE” describes a system for automatically evaluating assessments of the type given by a teacher/educator for determining the state of learning or progress of students during the course of instructions; and, the system is applicable particularly in a classroom setting where the teacher is responsible for educating a relatively large group of students. The system and technique of the present disclosure enables the teacher/educator to select from the digital user interface (DUI) of a Multifunction Device (MFD) any of multiple predetermined stored assessment forms in a Data Warehouse/Repository of such assessment forms for administration to a teacher/educator selected group of one or more students.
The teacher then requests the system to create an Assessment Batch and to print out personalized versions of the assessment form, where each version is automatically bar coded for the individual student. The student's name is also printed on the form for the purpose of delivering each assessment to the appropriate student. If desired, the student's name may be printed on the reverse side of the form such as, for example in large print, such that the person administering the test can verify from a distance that each student has the correct form, and so that forms can be handed out individually without disclosing the content of the assessment.
Once the students have completed the assessment, or alternatively where the teacher/educator marks the assessment for students' oral response, the marked assessment forms are then scanned into the system at the MFD.
Based on the information bar coded on the scanned forms, the system then identifies the student and Assessment Batch. The system then employs the appropriate image analysis of the markings, and performs an evaluation of each item on each of the assessments based upon a pre-programmed rubric. The system then automatically stores a preliminary evaluation in the Data Warehouse/Repository for each student. The teacher/educator may then view the assessments at a remote terminal and validate/annotate them. The system then automatically updates the validated/annotated assessment records in the Data Warehouse/Repository (DW/R) for later retrieval in various report views, which may be retrieved at the MFD or remotely by the teacher or other authorized educator.
This disclosure and the exemplary embodiments provided herein address concerns of users of an Automatic Educational Assessment System as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0075290, published Mar. 25, 2010, by DeYoung et al., and entitled “AUTOMATIC EDUCATIONAL ASSESSMENT SERVICE”, which include the desire to use preexisting assessments and curriculum.